1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to key modules, and particularly to a key module with reduced height.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, key modules utilized in portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers and mobile phones, are provided with light emitting elements and optical elements. The key modules are capable of emitting visible light generated from light emitting elements and traveling by optical elements, so the key can be seen in a dark environment.
However, adding an optical element to the key module may potentially increase a total height of the key module.
Therefore, providing a key module with added optical elements and a reduced height is desired.